heroes_unitefandomcom-20200214-history
Videl (Dragon Ball Series)
Videl (ビーデル, Bīderu) is the daughter of Mr. Satan and Miguel. She is Gohan's wife and the mother of Pan. Appearance Videl is a fair-skinned (pale skin color in anime series) young child and young woman of average height with a slender frame yet athletic physique. She has blue eyes and straight black hair with side bangs and short strands over her forehead. Over the course of the series, Videl has had five different hairstyles: she originally had low pigtails reaching past her shoulder, while learning to fly from Gohan. At the end of Dragon Ball Z, her hair is flat with cropped spiky style bangs and the sides reaching down to her style of a bob cut reaching her cheeks and has bangs to frame her face. In Dragon Ball Super, her hair reached down to her shoulders with bang and red headband. In Dragon Ball GT, Videl's hair grows long, reaching her lower back and done in a braided ponytail with a few strands hanging over her forehead and ears. In her first appearances, Videl usually wears a long white shirt that went past her waist with tight black spandex compression shorts that reach her upper thighs, black gloves, green shoes, and gold hair clips for her pigtails. After she learned how to fly, she wears a white sleeveless loose shirt, a pink T-shirt, black spandex short shorts, black gloves, and yellow boots. In the beginning in both Gather for the Tournament episode and the movie Broly: The Second Coming, she retains this outfit only her black spandex short shorts are replaced with a black capris. After Videl was healed with a Senzu Bean-- and for the majority of the Buu Saga-- she wears white pants, a blue and orange "FIGHT" t-shirt with orange long sleeves, orange shoes and retains her short hair. During Broly - Second Coming, she wears a bright maroon dress with a green cloth wrapping around the waist, with a large hat and grey stockings. In Fusion Reborn, she wears clothes similar to her Buu Saga outfit only with alternate colors. In Wrath of the Dragon, she wears a yellow long-sleeved shirt and a white mini skirt that reached her upper thighs. The final attire she ever wore as a teen, before the 28th World Tournament, was a blue dress with a pink vest, blue thigh-high stockings, and pink loafers. She also wore this during the dance party that Bulma hosted to celebrate Majin Buu's defeat. At the end of the series, she wears a red dress and a red mini skirt with her hair grown back. Between the end of Dragon Ball Z to Dragon Ball GT, Videl's hair grows back to its length, reaching her hips and is done up in a long braid. In Dragon Ball Super, Videl is first seen with her current chin-length hair and has had it ever since. She originally sported a pink sweater-dress that reached her upper thighs, with a red stripe around the chest area, along with black tights and bright pink shoes with darker pink soles. For Bulma's party throughout the Battle of Gods Saga, she changed her style to a red dress with a devil face mark on the chest, black leggings and white boots. There is one scene in an episode of Dragon Ball Super where Videl isn't wearing her leggings. This is most likely because of an animation error. For the Resurrection F saga, she sports a plain red dress with her normal current hairstyle, black tights and white high heel shoes. Her design changed drastically from a teenage tomboy style to a typical house-wife style, indicating how much Videl has mellowed out to becoming more domestic character than before. In Dragon Ball GT, Videl wears an outfit similar to Android 18's first outfit; a light blue denim jacket and skirt with a yellow short sleeve undershirt, dark gray leggings with white folded sleeves at the edge, brown belt and her yellow boots from her second outfit. In the Shadow Dragon saga, her short sleeve undershirt from her main outfit is pink. Videl looks nothing like her father, which means she must have looked a lot like her mother. Her child outfit attire is the purple long-sleeved shirt, the teddy face on the front, grey shorts, purple shoes, and purple bows tied in pigtails. In her preteen years of 10 years old and later she's turned 11 years old on her birthday during the Cell Saga, she's a little bit short height and has a small body than Gohan. On her 11th birthday party, later she's wore change into the white t-shirt, long-sleeve purple shirt underneath, black capris, pink bows for the pigtails, and yellow shoes. She wears a white shirt with tight black spandex compression shorts that reach her upper thighs, black gloves, green shoes, and gold hair clips that she's sneak up to see Gohan along with her older brother and Kayla fight Cell in the Cell Games to hide behind the rocks with her listening device without Cell noticed her in her hiding spot. The gold hair pieces that Videl wears in her pigtails (Buu Saga) actually belonged to her late mother, Miguel. As a young child, Videl was always fascinated by these gold hair pieces because to her they were beautiful, and she would always try to put them on to play pretend from her birthday. After Miguel passed away, it was revealed that Miguel wrapped them in a small gift-box on her birthday and her father was going to give them to Videl personally as a gift. Videl's character design is purportedly based off of "Fasha" (Vasha/Seripa), a female Saiyan from the Bardock special. The child and preteen version of herself in the anime series during the Cell Saga appears. At the end of Dragon Ball Z, her attitude was much more leveled off; her temperament from earlier episodes softened considerably. Personality Videl is a tough, tomboyish character, raised with fame all around her. However she is a Tsundere regarding her relationship with Gohan (the term Tsundere applies to a female character who is initially cold toward a male character, but who then eventually warms up to him). After blackmailing Gohan to enter the tournament and teach her the levitation technique (using ki energy to fly), she gradually starts to fall in love with him, for his kind and honest heart. She later becomes the wife of Gohan and mother of Pan. As Gohan's wife, she is very caring and motherly to everyone. She has a softer tone to her voice and no longer has the Tsundere vibe anymore. She also proves to have extreme faith in Gohan, such as when Barry Kahn showed her pictures of Gohan being kissed by Cocoa Amaguri and pretended to console her, Videl lashed out at him, saying that Barry was pathetic, and stating that Gohan must've had a reason to do what he did. Later, after Gohan defeats the infected Barry Khan, Videl hugs Gohan and exclaims that she loved him. She was young child, that she was meek, soft and sweet child to meeting Gohan as they were children at the Cell Games for the first time during the Cell Saga. But she's been being hurt and insulated by Cell called her a "poor orphan" in front of her father, brother and Z Fighters. Gohan was refused to let them insult her and her father and brother; with mean nicknames and came to her defense from Cell and Cell Juniors tries to kill them. She's decided to adopting Gohan's nature of not giving up and keep be stronger. Videl sharing her frustrations over her father's arrogance and overprotective nature of her and brother in their childhood and given a life by the death of their mother story to Gohan, Gohan's mother; Chi-Chi, who's overprotective nature in his childhood that she's won't let him train with his father martial arts and makes him study that she's felt similar personalities and background of Gohan. Then she's unaware that realizing that he's related to and just like her which she's understanding that she feels what she has the same past as Gohan, her mother died when she was a baby and not strong enough as her father and brother. Videl enjoys Caesar salad and Okonomiyaki, a type of Japanese pancake. She is left handed, as seen when she pitches a baseball, and writes with her left hand. However in Take Flight Videl, and in manga chapter 428, she holds chopsticks while eating rice with her right hand, so it seems she's ambidextrous. Biography Background Dragon Ball Z Cell Saga Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Mothers Category:Martial Artists Category:Allies Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Characters Category:Dragon Ball Allies